kyougin true feelings
by beybladerof pegasus
Summary: I dont own beyblade! Kyoua has his eyes on Gingka. Will he manage one night with him? Dose Gingka love him back? Yaoi! Sex!
1. kyouas pov

Okay** new story! Contains yaoi and sex later. I dont own beyblade! All chapters in Gingkas Pov except the first chapters in Kyouas!**

**Kyougin true feelings, Lion long ago...**

* * *

_**my father. My father had died 2 years ago. My mother died at birth. I am fifteen and live In Metal Bey City. I AM Kyoua leader of the face hunters! We steal beypoints and beys. We have no use for friends just bisness.**_

_**This kid named Gingka came to town a few days back. He claims his father died due to this Ryuuga person. I automatically took a likeing to this redhead. Cute, funny,**_

_**wait what am i saying? I am Kyoua tough not soft! **_

_**Just then HE came walking down the street. GINGKA!**_

* * *

_"hey Kenta! Howare you? It been a while!" Gingka asked._

_"good and yes it has!" Kenta replied._

_"i got good news!"_

_"what is it!?"_

_" my dad is going to adopt you! Since your mom died. I just cant wait youll be my little brother!" Gingka exclaimed._

_" REALLY?,!" Kenta sqealed._

_"yep! Lets get you packed!"_

* * *

**_They ran off. Tch. Getting away with my prey! Kenta you! Calm down kyoua. Calm its just an adopted broher. They did aready act like brothers!_**

**_anyway it makes me sick! I cant wait for that sleep over he invited me to. The invintation said:_**

**_Dear Kyoua,_**

**_i am having a party,_**

**_you can cum_**

**_Love Gingka_**

**_those 2 words eang in my ear. LOVE AND CUM. Mabey he misspelt come to cum?_**

* * *

sorry short chapter. I just really wanted it to end like this!


	2. kentas move in

**Hey guys! Just information here,**

**From dragons to bladers is up for adoption! If you would like to continue it please contact me on facebook or pm me! I will give you tips of the story line. But with that information you may rewrite it. It has to stay mfb and the last dragon series. **

**Now thats over another update!**

* * *

_**me and kenta walked to his house. He opened the door and we walked thro the glass door bordered by a wooden design. He lead me to the wineding stair case by the room layed sown the hall to the left. We entered the room. It had one bed with centar sheets. Curtains with a flame on them. Orange carpet. Yellow walls and a closet in the corner. Kenta walked to his bed and reach under it and pulled out a beyblade duffle bag.**_

_**He walked to the closet and opened it. It was bigger than i though. It was a walk in closet,with a couch a tv and even a minny fridge! He walked up ro the spot his clothes hung. He stripped the hangers of there clothes and placed them in the the beyblade duffle bag. He hummed a tune. I gussed it was the beyblade theme song.**_

* * *

**_After a while packing we headed out. Kentas duffle bag hung over his sholder. He walked excitedly and almost tripped. _**

**_we made It home In a jiffy but someone was there. I could sense a presence of another male. He reeked of lion and that could only mean, Kyoua._**

**_I scampered In the house and kenta followed me upstairs. We entered my room witch had 2 beds._**

* * *

_me-Surprize! We share a room!_

_kenta-Wow!_

_me- your beds a centar one mines the pegasus. As u can see your stuff i made sure was centar!_

_kenta-thanks!_


	3. a sexual begining

**okay. Next chapter! ****_Time to see what I can do, to test the llimits and break through! _**

**that was from the song frozen! I dont own it or beyblade!**

* * *

**We finally got kenta moved in! Hoo! Finally ! Anyways.,...**

**"ahhhhhhhhh!"**

**next thing I knew I was on my bed. Luckily kenta was ****_out _****with yuu. Kyoua was topping me my leg in bettween his. His dick was like 9 inches long! And it was growing. I like kyoua but this?**

**" are you ready Gingka?"**

**before i could resist he was sucking my dick! Weird slurping and squishy sounds were made. I staeted to moan when he was robbing our erections together kissing me. **

**I herd a knock at the door. O_O o crap! Kenta! But kyoua refused to move no matter how much i resisted.**

* * *

a few moments later kenta walks in.

"what ?"

"the"

"fuck?!"

yuu and kenta finished. Kyoia pulled back and was cursing under his breath. O well. Kenta and yuu asked me dumb questions.

* * *

_find oit the questions in chapter 4!_


	4. questions and more

**_Okay, so this is just the questions and a little more sexuality and rated M! And T for slight virgin blood loss._**

* * *

_Kenta: so ate you and kyoua a couple?_

_gingka:*looks at kyoua*_

_kyoua: *nods*_

_Gingka:*blushes* yes?!_

_Yuu: are you homosexual?_

_gingka: yes..._

_kenta:kyoua, do you want to Fuck Gingka so bad It hurts!?_

_kyoua"*blushes* Mabey..._

_yuu: you so do!_

_gingka:*blushes*(note: this " " means thoughts)"o my fuck! Shut it up you bitch!" okay bye!_

_i ran out the door blushing so hard i could barley breath how could you do this ro me?! You fucker!_

_i ran so far I thought I would pass out! It didnt help the issue because karaken was there. Kyouas only brorher. He had a crush on ryuugas brother ryuuto for years now_

_ he even knew my deepest secret. I love kyoua. He is my bff after all._

* * *

later,...

_i got to the b-pit hopeing only Madoka was home. She was. She knew my secret and more. She knows i can give birth. She knows im yoai. And i love kyoua._

_she sat me down to help me work out the awkward encounter with kenta and yuu. _

_She gets me._

_i told her me and kyoua are a affical couple now._

_she was happy for me._

_i like the feeling of him love Ing me back._

_i blushed every time she brought up his name._

* * *

after awile...,

there was a ding at the door.

i could smell it.

KYOUA!

he walked in the basement door.

he smirked.

i knew what he wanted.

SEX!

i followed him.

I layed on the bed and closed my eyes.

after all i was a virgin i have every right to be nervous.

kyoua:you ready?

gingka:i guess...

I shook a bit and removed my orange ripped t shirt.

* * *

find out the sex in the next chapter!


	5. sex for the first time

I removed my ripped orange t shirt.

Kyoua removed his half shirt and his jeans

I did the same but since I was nervous I fell on to the floor wrestleing with my pants.

Skinney jeans. Next time I will wear shorts.

* * *

kyoua:you okay,?

he asked. I blushed and noded just now notice ing the bulgein his boxers.

he helped me up on to the bed and removeing my pants the rest of the way off.

he got on top of me and leaned in.

he kept getting closer and closer.

soon our noses touched and he kissed me!

to show him i was dominate too i tryed to put my tounge in his mouth but he beat me too it.

we stayed with him sitting on me our erections robbed together.

weird slurping and kissing sounds were made.

after awhile he started toying with my nipples! 0_0

gingka: nnnhhh ahhh...

i stopped kissing kyoua for a moment to catch my breath and moan.

after a bit he kissed me again.

soon he moved down to my neck allowing me to collect my breath.

gingka: nhhhahhhhhrrrr

he bit me and left a hickey and a little drop of blood.

He licked it up and went to my nipples .

he bit and tugged on one and fiddled with the other.

more slurpping sounda were made.

* * *

Before he went down to my boxers he kissed me again.

he smirked at the erection i was sporting.

kyoua: your already hard? Shame on you gingka!

gingka: hehe I know

i blushed.

kyoua: now the real fun begins!

I closed my eyes as he stripped me of my boxers.

he started by sucking my hard on.

gingka: neeeeeehhhh da-damit kyoa!

He sucked and robbed It.

soon later he was thrusting into me my mind was all dizzy and i was moaning loud.

* * *

**well long chapter!**


	6. heat frenzy part 1

**it has been a few days since I wrote. Sorry. I sorta was busy and I had to reserch this story and my newest one a sparking new magic. It ia a story about Twilig **

**Sparkle and Gingka Hagane. Well here gose nothing..**

* * *

long after that day when me and Kyoua be came a couple i started to get in heat all the didnt help this week. This week kyoua was away and I had a massive heat stroke. Not the normal from the sun. The sitting iN bed for 3 hours masturbating kind.

Kyoua! Were are u when I need u most!

kenta and the gang are worryed sick about me. I can barley walk to the bathroom!

but this paticlary day an old Friend came to help...

* * *

gingka: o_o Ryuuga?!

ryuuga: tye one and only!

gingka:...

ryuuga: now i heard u have a problem with your heat frenzy so i came to help!

gingka: why would you help me?

ryuuga: because...

ryuuga leaned in and kissed him.

ryuuga: because i love you...

he finished kissing me and whispered in my ear.

gingka: you, you love me?0_0

ryuuga: and that Is why i came...

gingka: but kyouas my boyfriend!

ryuuga: he d8snt need to know!

gingka: but the issue is i love you also and its tearing me apart and we havent even had sex yet!

ryuuga: so u admit u want to have sex with me?

gingka: yea...

* * *

**well! There ya go! Ryuuga comes to the heat frenzy rescue, next update soon! Tonight or tomarrow**


	7. heat frenzy part 2 ryuuga I dont want to

_I'm back! Go pegasus! Next_ chapter_ happy? Please rreview I think you guys dont like it if you don't!_

* * *

**"i do want help!" I screamed."leave me alone!"**

**"never!"**

**madoka! Help! Ryuuga's trying to rape me!"**

**madoka ran in with kyoua behind her**

**"kyoua!" I screamed.**

**I jumped INto his strong arms and kissed him.**

**"dont leave me ever agian!"**

**"i wont promise"**

**kyoua kissed me back and took me out of my room and into his. I am so excited! My heat stroke shall end!**

**He ran a warm bath and lay me down In it.**

**"Kyoua-san i had a massive heat stroke while you were gone help me please"**

**"i am! But ryuuga touched you so i am cleaning you up"**

**"okay!"**

* * *

**later after sex...**

**"Thank you kyoua i missed you majorly!"**

**"same here." **

**i figured i would start a diary so here it gose.**

* * *

_**Dear diary,**_

_**kyoua is finally back i am so happy!**_

_**it has been a week since he left and he came back today.**_

_**I missed him very very very**_

_**(many very's later)**_

_**much!**_

_**We had a much needed sex**_

_**because i had a massive heat stroke**_

_**see ya,**_

_**Hagane, Gingka**_

* * *

**today kyoua asked me out and I accepted **

**we went to a movie and a resturant**

**we had fun.**

**i also learned to stay on his good side...**

**why you might ask**

**my ass hurts**

**yea so never make him mad if you are dating.**

* * *

_good? Bad? Please reveiw!_


	8. autors note! a good one!

**When you see an authors note you say**

**"NO! DONT STOP THIS STORY!"**

**Not the case I just need new oc'c guest are welcome!**

* * *

**TO JOIN THE PONY STORIES**

**Name_**

**Age_**

**Discription_(eye color, hair color, etc.)**

**Personality_(what they do)**

**Pony type_(Alicorn, Pegasus, Earth pony, Unicorn)**

**Gender_(boy, girl)**

* * *

**TO JOIN BEYBLADE STORIES**

**Name_**

**Age_**

**Discription_(same as above)**

**Personality_(aame as above)**

**Bey_**

**Special moves_**

**Gender_(boy, girl)**

* * *

**please tell me!**


	9. date? I think not kyoua

**next chapter, date? I think not kyoua.**

* * *

we are on our first date!finally!

he took me to a fancy burger resturant.

"Thanks yoyo !" Ihugged him.

"no problem gingky" Kyoua replied.

BANG!

"yoyo!" I hid behind him seeing the figure in front of us

"Ryuuga!" Kyoua screamed.

"well, yoyo, i am here for your gingky!" he smirked.

"keep your scales off him!" Kyoua growled.

"make me!" He grabbed me from behind kyoua and dragged me off

"No! Yoyo!" I screamed.

"gingky!" He ran after me and ryuuga.

"help!"

"leone! Lion wild wind strike!" He launched leone

it threw me out or ryuugas grasp and into a safe strong hold.

"kyoua!" I kissed him

"gingka" he blushed.

"Thank you"

"your welecome"

ryuuga lay on the ground unconcious and his clothes ripped.

* * *

here it is!


End file.
